


My husband.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [17]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: What happens when Eddie's husband comes back into his life after three years.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), pre Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	My husband.

When Eddie joined the team he didn’t tell anyone about Christopher and when he did and they assumed Christopher had a mother who wasn’t around he let them believe him.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of being gay.  
He hadn’t been since he was sixteen.  
But when he went to new places he always got a little worried that people wouldn’t accept him.  
And when the team assumed Christopher had a mother who ran out he just let them believe it because it was easier.  
It was easier not to bring up his husband who had left him heartbroken almost two years ago.  
The husband who had left with the promise off coming back, but hadn’t said a word or sent a text since.

Eddie had enlisted pretty much as soon as he could.  
When they had Chris he had one tour left he never planned on going back after that, then the money struggles started and Eddie re-enlisted.  
When Eddie looked back now he could see that was the start of the end for them.  
Conner had never forgiven Eddie for leaving, he tried to make it seem like he did when Eddie first came back but after he left it become obvious to Eddie.

Moving to LA was a hard decision for Eddie to make.  
Most of his family was in Al Paso and he didn’t know if he could look after Chris and have a full time job on his own.  
But Eddie needed to move he couldn’t live in the house he and Conner used to share and he needed job, he needed the money to take care of Chris.

Looking back at the move now that he had been in LA for six months Eddie knows it was the right decision.  
He had gained a family in the 1-1-8.

His happy peaceful life all changed when Conner came back.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked when his estranged husband walked up to him just outside the station.

“We need to talk.” Conner told him looking a little nervous. 

“I have work.” Eddie pointed out not wanting to deal with this now. 

“Eddie we need to talk.” Conner said again.

“Not now.” Eddie went to walk into the station but Conner just followed him in.

“Please Eddie just let me talk.” Conner begged making Eddie stop.

“I have work.” Eddie turned around sounding a little angry. “We’ll take another time but not now.”

“When?” Conner asked knowing that he wasn’t going to get Eddie to talk to him now.

“I get off at six we can talk then.” Eddie said after a minute of silence knowing he really did need to talk to Conner.

“I’ll meet you here.” Conner agreed.

“Yeah.” Eddie said before he walked away.

“Who’s that?” Buck asked as his best friend walked into the locker room.

“Who’s, who.” Eddie asked not sure whether he wanted to get into this with his friends.

“The guy you were talking to, you didn’t look very happy.” Buck commented sitting down on the bench as Eddie open his locker.

Eddie stood there still for a minute before deciding to say. “My husband.” 

“Your husband.” Buck said a little shocked. “You’re married?”

“Technically.” Eddie shrugged as he went back to putting his things away.

“Technically?” Buck asked confused.

“Legally were still married, but before today I hadn’t seen him in almost three years.” Eddie explained trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. 

“He’s Chris’ other dad?” 

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded as stopped what he was doing. “Can we not talk about this with anyone else right now?”

“Of course.” Buck smiled reassuringly. 

“Thanks.”

**********************************************************************************

“Eddie.” Conner said with a smile as Eddie walked out of the station after his shift.

“Conner.” Eddie sighed having forgotten that he and Conner were going to talk. “There’s a café across the road we can talk there.”

Conner just nodded before he followed Eddie across the road and into the café neither of them sating a word until there were sat down with a drink.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked.

“We need to talk.” Conner told him. 

“You left.” Eddie pointed out looking up from his mug. “You left saying you were going to come back, it’s been almost three years.”

“I know it has.” Conner nodded. “I messed up when I left, I shouldn’t have stayed gone for so long.”

“You didn’t just leave me Conner you left our son two.” Eddie could feel the anger building up. “He missed you so much, he still does. He asked where his Papa is at least once a week.”

“I’m sorry Eddie.” Conner looked sincere. 

“Things got too hard for you and you just left me and our son how do you expect me to forgive that?” Eddie asked. “You left our six year old son.”

“I know and I regret it so much.” 

“I doesn’t how much you regret it you still did it. Our son is still convinced you don’t love him no matter how much I tell him otherwise.” Eddie tried to keep his anger down but he heard his voice raise a little.

“I want to make it up to you two.” 

“I don’t know if things can ever go back to the way they used to be.” Eddie admitted.

“I just want another chance.” 

“I need to think.” Eddie said as he stood up. “I need time.”

Conner just nodded as he watched Eddie walk off.

**********************************************************************************

“I messed up.” Eddie told Buck about a week later.

“What happened?” Buck asked looking away from Chris and too his best friend.

“I slept with Conner.” Eddie sighed. 

“You slept with your husband.” Buck laughed before adding. “So what.”

“He might as well be my ex-husband Buck.” Eddie pointed out. “He left me and our son.”

“Have you let him see Chris?”

“Not yet.” Eddie shock his head. “But I’m gonna have to.”

“Does Chris know he’s back?”

“I don’t know how to say it.” Eddie admitted placing his head in his hands. “It was so hard to tell him Conner was gone.”

“He missed Conner right?” Buck asked and when Eddie he nodded he added. “So he’ll be happy to see him right.”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded. “Hopefully.”

**********************************************************************************

“So you’re dating your husband but you can’t tell anyone?” Buck asked Eddie with a laugh as the two of them cleaned the fire truck.

“Were not really dating Buck.” Eddie told him with a sigh. “I don’t trust him enough for that.”

“So what is happening between the two of you?” Buck asked.

“I don’t know Buck.” Eddie admitted. “Chris is so happy Conner is back, wants to spend all his free time with him.”

“Do you want things to go back to how they were?” Buck asked.

“I don’t if they can.” 

“I didn’t mean can they I mean do you want them too?”

Eddie stood there quietly for a few minutes before he admitted. “I think I might do yeah”

“Then that’s your answer.”

**********************************************************************************

“No, no, no.” Eddie muttered as he looked down at the stick in his hands. “This can’t be happening. I can’t be pregnant.”

**********************************************************************************

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie told Conner as the two of them sat on the beach staring out at the ocean.

Conner looked over at Eddie surprised. “You sure?”

“Yeah I took a couple tests the other day.” Eddie nodded looking away from the seas and at his husband. “I’m pregnant.”

“It’s mine?” Conner asked before he realised how stupid a question that was. “I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“No you should have.” Eddie agreed trying not to let himself get angry. “I haven’t been with anyone else since you left, so it couldn’t be anyone else’s.”

“What do you want to do?” Conner asked not sure what he himself wanted to do.

“I know were struggling with money but you’re looking for a job and were in an okay place. I could never have an abortion.” Eddie told him.

Conner just sat there quietly not sure what to say.

**********************************************************************************

“I can’t do this.” Conner admitted to Eddie a couple days after he found out about the pregnancy.

“Can’t do what?” Eddie asked hoping that Conner wasn’t talking about what he thought he was.

“I can’t have another kid Eddie.” Conner said quietly. “I can barely be a dad to the one I have let alone another one.”

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie pointed out. “There’s not much we can do about it now.”

“I want a divorce.” Conner told him trying to keep his emotions at bay.

“You want a divorce?” Eddie asked not doing so well at keeping his emotions at bay.

“Yeah.” Conner nodded. “You, Chris and the baby deserve better than me.”

“Please don’t go.” Eddie Begged as he felt the tears pool in his eyes. “Please don’t leave again.”

“I’ll get the papers sorted out, you don’t have to do any of it.” Conner assured him walking away from Eddie. “I do love you, I just can’t.”

“Please.” Eddie said as Conner walked out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

“Chim?” Eddie asked when his college tried to stop him from helping a patient.

“Eddie.” Chimney said trying to stop Eddie from seeing the person behind him but not able to do it in time.

“Conner.” Eddie moved past Chimney and over to his husband lying on the ground. “Conner.”

“Hey.” Conner smiled as Eddie grabbed one of his hands. 

“We need to get him to the hospital.” Hen told Eddie as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eddie nodded as he let them do his work before following them to the ambulance. “I coming.”

“Of course.” Hen nodded knowing this would probably be the last time Eddie had with his husband. 

“I’m sorry.” Conner told Eddie as the ambulance started moving. “Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Eddie promised him grabbing his hand. “It’s okay.”

“I really do love you.” Conner told him struggling between each word.

“I love you too.” Eddie smiled with tears in his eyes. 

“There’s a letter for Chris in my pocket.”

“I’ll give it to him.” Eddie promised and Conner’s breathing got shallower. “Were going to be okay.”

“I know.” Conner struggled to say before his eyes closed and he took his last breath.

Eddie sat there trying not to let himself break down in the back of an ambulance in from of his friends. 

********

It wasn’t until they had reached the hospital and Eddie was forced to say goodbye for the last time.  
Eddie broke down in Bobby’s arms the minute he was pulled into a hug. 

**********************************************************************************

“I’m pregnant.” Eddie told Buck about three weeks after Conner’s funeral.

“You’re pregnant.” Buck said a little surprised.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded his head. “I found out a couple days before Conner died.”

“I’m so sorry.” Buck said trying to be supportive for his best friend.

“He was planning on leaving anyway.” Eddie said for the first time out loud. “Told me a couple hours before he died that he wanted a divorce.”

“Are you keeping the baby?”

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded his head. “There was never a choice.”

“I’m for whatever you need.” Buck promised him.

“Thanks Buck.” Eddie smiled over at him more than grateful to have such an amazing best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.  
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I'm still planning on writing 8 more 9-1-1 lone star one-shot's but I'm struggling to write them right now so I thought I would post some 9-1-1 one-shots.  
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
